1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel having a guide shaft for guiding a lens to move, and an imaging device and an optical device that are provided with the lens barrel.
2. Background Arts
Widely used recently is a digital camera as an imaging device, which has an imaging element to image a subject focused thereon by an imaging optical system and stores image data obtained by the imaging element in a storage medium such as a memory card and the like.
Since the digital camera is often used outdoors, it is desired for it to be slim and compact. In order to improve portability, the digital camera disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Number 9-211287 is downsized by using a lens barrel with a reflection member for refracting a subject light in an approximately orthogonal direction in the imaging optical system to keep a length necessary for focusing the subject light therein. This lens barrel is constituted of a barrel body and the imaging optical system. The imaging optical system performs, for instance, focusing by moving a lens, which constitutes a part of the imaging optical system, in a direction of an optical axis. The barrel body is provided with a guide shaft therein for guiding the lens to move back and forth in the direction of the optical axis.
However, it is hard to adjust the position of the guide shaft according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Number 9-211287, since the guide shaft is disposed in the barrel body.